Goku's Game
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Goku wakes up to see his life is a game. This is 11 year old Goku before Bulma comes. This story will span Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Z maybe Dragon Ball GT not sure. Goku/Vageta. I think. I'm pretty sure that's what I want but I might change it later depending. R&R tell me what you think or what you might want to see!


11 year old Goku woke to a screen floating in front of him.

 **You've become a gamer**

it said.

"Okay." Goku said, frowning in confusion. "What's that mean?"

 **Gamer is a certain ability that allows you to live your life as a video game character. You can create skills from even the most mundane tasks.  
**

"Okay." Goku said, cocking his head to one side his tail flicking.

 **You can also level up! To get stronger! Everytime you level up you'll get five stat points that , unlike non players, you can spend to make you stronger!**

"That sounds cool." Goku told the screen , "But what are stats?"

 **Strength or Str: is the raw power you have, how much weight you can carry, and how much base damage you can deal out.**

 **Dexterity or Dex: is your speed and flexibility. It allows for precision in your attacks or better Accuracy in ranged attacks. It also determines your Attack Speed and Attack Evasion.**

 **Stamina or Sta: is how long you can last in a fight, how much damage you can take before you die, how much health you have, Resistance to Status Effects and Fatigue .**

 **Speed or Sp: is obviously how fast you are. It's your movement speed.**

 **Intelligence or Int: Is how smart you are , your ability to learn and reason especially with problem solving. It determines how much Ki you have and how effective you Offensive and Defensive abilities are .**

 **Wisdom or Wis: is your common sense. It determines how fast you can regenerate your Ki and the ability to acknowledge emotions, and body Language.**

 **Luck or Luk: Is a strange thing. It effects many random things like random events, random encounters, monster drops, day to day things and critical hits.**

 **Defense or Def: This governs how well you are able to defend yourself both passively and actively.**

Goku blinked somehow it was all memorized in his head. Good thing because that was a lot of words and he hadn't thought that he would be able to understand all of it.

 **Try thinking or saying status.**

Goku shrugged and thought 'status'

Another blue screen popped up.

 **Name: Son Goku**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title : Monkey boy (+10 to Dex and speed)**

 **Age: 11**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **KI: 100/100**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Sta: 4**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Luk: X**

 **Def: 4**

 **Zini: 0**

"Over all I'm pretty strong." Goku said, "But why are my Int and Wis so low?" He frowned in thought . "Oh, I get it I must not be smart."

 **For arriving at a logical conclusion, +1 to Wis**

"Yay!" Goku cheered. "I got smarter!"

 **Think Skills.**

Goku did and another screen popped up.

 **Gamers Mind-Passive-Max Level:**

 **Allows you to think calmly and without emotion. Which is to say logically.**

 **Gamers body-Passive-Max Level:**

 **You have a body of someone in a video game nough said.**

 **Son Style Martial arts-Passive/active-Level 1**

 **Your grandfather taught you how to fight!**

 **Power pull fighting style-passive/Active-Level 1**

 **You can use your power poll in fights.**

 **Lesser Ki Affinity-Passive-Level 1:**

 **Ki is the energy of life, an energy born in all living things. Through training and hard work, normal people can unlock it eventually. You've had it unlocked since you were born.**

 **Ki Recovery -passive-Level 1:**

 **Call Ki into your self from your surroundings to regain your lost Ki. It helps if you do this through meditation at first. Can give you more Ki as you train and better control.**

"cool " Goku said, "I have to try that out."

He got up and quickly dressed. He put on purple pants and a purple tank top . He tied a white cloth belt around his waist, put on small black shoes, he then put red bracers on each wrist, and his red power pole on his back. He skipped happily out side. He was determined to try out this Ki thing.

"Okay." He said , hyperly. He was always hyper. He held two fingers out and focused on this Ki thing. Slowly a ball of golden energy formed on the tips of his fingers. It flickered for a moment then began to solidify. Goku let it get a bit bigger than fired it at a tree. It shot out in a beam but didn't even singe the tree.

 **New skills created!**

 **Ki Laser-Active-Level 1**

 **You can fire a small laser of Ki from your fingers. It's weak but it can become stronger with training. Range = 500 ft**

 **Ranged Attack Mastery-Passive-Level 1**

 **Increases ranged damage by 1%**

 **Increases ranged speed by 1%**

 **Observation-Passive-Level 1**

 **Allows the user to see the status of other people . Reveals more information as you level it up.**

"That's really cool!" Goku cheered, "Lets try another one!"

This time he held his hand out and slowly formed a ball in it then threw it at the tree to the same effect

 **Skill created!**

 **Ki Blast-Active-Level 1**

 **The most basic type of Ki attack**

"All right!" Goku cheered. "I've got to tell grandpa about this!"

Rushing back inside he went to a shrine with a small orange ball with four darker colored stars on it sitting on a cushion. He babbled to it calling it Grandpa. It had been Son Gohan's most prized possession and was now his.

 **Think Inventory.**

Goku blinked but did he was suddenly looking at a screen with empty slots.

 **This is your inventory it allows you to carry anything and everything without it weighting you down. No one but you can get to this inventory so your objects are safe at all times.**

"Cool!" Goku cheered. "I'll just put Granpa in here then."

He grabbed the orange ball and pushed it into the screen. It appeared in his first slot.

 **Dragon Ball: 1/7**

Was all he could get off of it.

"Wow so their are six more of these ?" goku asked no one particular.

 **For reaching a logical conclusion , +1 Wis**

"Yay! I'm getting smart again!"

With that his stomach growled.

"Time to find some food!" Goku declared. He went outside his sacred treasure now safe with him at all times.

* * *

Goku ran , jump and swung from trees all the way to the river but didn't get any stat raises. He finally arrived dropping down on a rock. He took his clothes off and dove into the water naked.

 **Skill created!**

 **Swimming-Passive-Level 1**

"Cool." Goku said, then frowned. "That means I need to learn to swim all over again!"

 **For reaching a logical Conclusion, +1 Wis**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Fishing-passive-Level 1**

Goku flicked his tail flinging the fish up on the rock with his tail. He began swimming around and every time a fish latched on to his tail he threw it up with the others. He soon had

 **Swimming-Level 10**

 **Fishing- level 10**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Sta: 6**

 **Wis: 3**

Goku was rather happy with himself when he swam to shore. He got out and let himself dry naturally. He saw a blue arrow.

"What's this?" he asked hoping a screen would tell him. He grinned when it did.

 **Green arrows are quests that will be easy for you with your current stats.**

 **Blue arrows are quests that will be normal for you with your current stats  
**

 **Red arrows are quests that will be hard for you with your current stats**

 **And Grey arrows mean you can not do that quest with your current stats**

 **Press the arrow to accept or press the question mark to get more details.**

 **Time will freeze when you check screens, allot points or look at information and quests.**

"Thank you!" Goku said loudly pushing the ? . "Kill a fish with Ki. To complete this quest use your **Ki blast or Ki Laser** to kill the king fish . Level 2 on both skills suggested, you have to kill many little fish until the big one shows up. Rewards: 30 Zini, Skill Book." he thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that would be okay. I can kill the little fish and train **Ki Blast and Ki Laser** to level 2."

 **+1 wis**

"I'm getting good at this!" Goku laughed diving back in the water and accepting the quest. He could now stay underwater for 10 minuets without breathing.

 **Skill created!**

 **Underwater combat-passive-Level 1:**

 **You can now fight underwater what else did you think it was going to say? ( Range lowered by 1/2)**

Goku rolled his eyes and soon found out this was going to be harder than he had thought. His attacks didn't go as far. Only half as far so he had to get closer until he trained it more. He slowly made progress and further trained his **Swimming** skill. He'd come up with a plan. Using his tail as bait and when the fish latched on to it blasting them with Ki. It was working well so far.

By the time the King Fish arrived Goku had his skills at

 **Underwater combat-Passive-Level 5**

 **Swimming-passive- Level 12**

 **Ki Laser-Active -Level 5**

 **Ki blast-Active-Level 5**

 **Ki Affinity -passive- Level 5**

 **Ki Recovery-passive- level 10  
**

He no longer had restrictions on his **Underwater combat.** He'd taken time to meditate and Recover his Ki when he was out of it. He'd also learned

 **Meditate**

 **and**

 **Ki charge-Passive-Level 10**

He charged his Ki on his left hands into his fingers in his left hand Ki in his hand. He'd unlocked

 **Duel Ki fighting-passive-level 10**

* * *

The king fish swam at Goku who dodged out of it's way. He blasted both **Ki Laser and Ki blast** at it at the same time. The fish dodged the laser but the blast hit Goku had figured out this had worked the best earlier when fighting. The fish had been so small they would dodge easily. He dodged another attack and kept blasting he was getting faster underwater which he was happy for. He'd been a sitting duckling earlier.

Goku grunted as he was hit and took almost half of his life he quickly swam away still firing at the mean King fish. He finally got it killed. He grabbed the Zini and book as well as it's floating corpse and swam back to the spot where his clothes were. He tossed it on the ground and grinned happily. He sat down to let himself dry and looked at the book.

 **Skill book found!**

 **Invisible eye blast-Active-Level 1**

 **You can blast an invisible amount of key from your eyes to hurt enemies. It's among the weakest of the Ki skills.**

"Alright a new skill!" Goku cheered, "I've got to try it out sometime soon." He dressed and noted all the fish. "I'll keep the small ones in my Inventory. " he opened it up and began shoving them in. "I'm sure I can eat them later. Wow I made 100 Zini from all that. Those fish really like dropping money. It must be my luck. " He grabbed the King Fish and off with it over his head. He had a fish to cook and eat. He pulled his Dragon Ball. "Today was fun, huh, grandpa?" He tucked the Dragon Ball back in to his inventory and ran on home. "Now I have to make a fire to cook this." He saw a red quest arrow. He ran over to the huge tree laying in the way blocking a path and pressed the ?. "Use your new Ki skill to get fire wood. Recommended level for **Invisible eye blast Level 8**. "

"No where near that." Goku said, "I'll just accept and train it here. "

He did and began training it. It felt weird blasting out of his eyes but he got used to it. The whole kill the king fish had taken four hours. He was starting to wonder how long this was going to take.

The answer was two hours. He finally carried the wood to the fire pit. And saw a green quest. He pressed the ?

"Okay, create a Ki skill to start the fire." Goku frowned. "Rewards: +2 int, +2 wisdom. If they really help my Ki like I remember it saying then I need those to go up." He sat down after skewering the fish on a poll over where the fire pit. He frowned deeply thinking hard with his current stats in that area it was rather hard. "Okay, so I'll need a skill that lights a fire maybe ...oh, I know!"

He channeled his Ki into his fingers like he was going to do a **Ki Laser** but then set the ball, slightly bigger than his first attempt, in the fire pit and flared his Ki making it explode. A fire roared to life.

 **Skill created!**

 **Ki Exploding Ball-Active/passive-Level 1**

 **You can make small balls of Ki and place them around making them explode at the slightest flare of your Ki.**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Trap-Passive-Level 1**

 **You can now create traps to ...well...trap your enemies.**

"Yay!" Goku cheered then he cheered louder.

 **Level up!**

 **Name: Son Goku**

 **Level: 2  
**

 **Title : Monkey boy (+10 to Dex and speed)**

 **Age: 11**

 **HP: 100/140**

 **KI: 400/400**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Sta: 6  
**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Int: 4  
**

 **Wis: 5  
**

 **Luk: X**

 **Def: 4**

 **Zini: 100**

 **You get to allot 5 stat points into your current stats.**

"Well lets see." Goku said, letting his fish cook. "I'll probably need more Ki but 400 just from learning to Regenerate it is pretty good. I think I may need more Str but I don't want to be stupid either." he thought hard about it. "If I do my normal Martial Arts training then maybe I can train my physical stats so I'll put three into Int and two into Wis."

 **Level: 2  
**

 **Title : Monkey boy (+10 to Dex and speed)**

 **Age: 11**

 **HP: 100/140**

 **KI: 400/400**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Sta: 6  
**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Int: 7  
**

 **Wis: 7  
**

 **Luk: X**

 **Def: 4**

 **Zini: 100**

Goku grinned he really could feel himself getting smarter. He could remember things his grandpa had told him over the years like he had said it all yesterday. Things like big cities and things about his training. His grandpa had promised to teach him Ki one day. He wondered why he'd never remembered that before. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he lay more **Ki Exploding Ball** on the fire and making them explode making a bigger fire. He missed his grandpa so bad. He wiped his eyes dry and went to practice some of his martial arts and power poll styles . He wanted to get stronger and travel all over the world with his grandpa dragon ball. He finally stopped and got his fish off the fire he took a bite out of it's side after dousing the fire with a bucket of water. He ate the whole fish then went in search of some fun. He'd have to hone his skills if he ever wanted to travel the world and survive.

* * *

Goku did push ups, pull ups, sit ups everything he could thing of that would raise his Str. It and Def were his lowest stats he'd have to find a way to raise that as well. He supposed that fighting would help that but he'd fought the fish and it didn't raise. He thought as hard as they could as he worked out. He was lifting a large rock over his head that only took his 5 strength to raise when it came to him.

"Oh, I have to get hit to raise my def don't I? " Goku wondered as he lowered and raised the large rock. "That would make sense. Or maybe I need to dodge hits. Whichever I'll try tomorrow. Right now I've really gotta get stronger. I thought I would have had more strength than this . I always seemed pretty strong before. "

Goku worked himself until he was exhausted. He sniffed himself he sure smelled he remembered something called a bath. Something his grandpa used to force him todo. He grabbed his Dragon Ball.

"I remembered what a bath is grandpa." he told it. "I'm gonna take one then wash my clothes. I stink. "

Goku did just that. He hung his clothes out to dry then after eating some more cooked fish he yawned and went to bed only he didn't sleep.

"I remember something else, Grandpa." Goku said, "You told me about the big city's and library. You said that library's were places filled with books and that books were filled with knowledge that would make me smarter. I need to go one of those places. Maybe grandpa left directions to the nearest city laying around that I can follow."

With that he got up and began looking around. He really wanted to get stronger but he wanted to get smarter as well. His grandpa had been really smart. He'd known everything and Goku wanted to be just like him. He searched all over the small house and finally found what he was looking for. He grinned it was some kind of digital map.

 **You've found map! (1/?)**

 **This map will show you the area around your home. If you explore everything in the map you get a bonus. You can unlock other maps by exploring everything wherever you are.**

 **Now calculating how much of your home you've seen. You've seen 90% of your home. The way you need to go is full of unexplored areas.**

"This is great!" Goku said, cheering. "it's time to go."

He packed up everything in the house that meant anything or thought would come in handy then dressed and started out on his journey toward the greyed out area of his home.

"Grandpa always told me not to go down that way. " Goku told no one. "That's why I never explored it. I guess it was because there were people there."

He trained his speed by running as fast as he could he could cover more ground like that. He was so excited. Did he live near a big city or a small village? Were the people nice? Would they have a library? Would they be nice to him ? Would they know about his grandpa ?

He had so many questions running through his head as he raced along.


End file.
